


Changes

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't expect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

Jung YunHo hated mornings.

He really never could see anything good about them. He wanted to sleep. As far as he knew, that made him a normal teenage boy. His mother agreed, reluctantly, when they talked about it (more often than he wished), but generally followed it up with "But I don't want a normal teenage boy." He never really knew how to take that.

She tried all sorts of things to get him up in the morning, none of which actually helped. He had a sort of sixth sense about it, able to get around most of what she did (if not the first time, then certainly by the third). She still had to come in and wake him up almost every morning.

So when his alarm went off on Friday morning, he reached to hit the snooze button. He missed. Blearily he decided she'd moved it. He kept reaching farther until he found it, turned it off, and pulled his chilled arm back under the covers.

His mother came in fifteen minutes later. "YunHo! Get up!" She shook his shoulder angrily and left again.

He pulled himself away from his pillow, sitting up, and looked around blearily for his alarm clock so he could turn the alarm off permanently. He spotted it on his desk, clear across the room. His jaw dropped.

He remembered - clearly! - lying in bed, and pushing the off button. But there was no way…. He took a deep breath, and tried it again, reaching for the alarm, and stared in utter disbelief as his arm lengthened, stretching so that his fingers touched the clock.

YunHo snatched his arm back, rubbing it convulsively, and knew that was not what his mother meant about not wanting a normal teenager. How was he going to hide this? At least he hadn't grown green fur or talons or something.

He dressed quickly, grabbed his books, and left, yelling a good-bye as he ran out the door. He walked to school alone, deep in thought. The yell (accusation?) of "mutant!" echoed in his head from the news last night, and he wondered if it sounded any different from "witch!" in America in the 1800's, or of "demon!" in the Middle Ages.

Chances were good that he'd find out.


End file.
